Dropships
Dropships, also known as Exodus Ships, are dedicated re-entry vehicles allowing return to Earth from The Ark. After using one Exodus ship to send down the 100 and losing another to Diana Sydney's mutiny, the Ark's drop ship capacity was reduced to 600 people, however, the damage to the Ark was too catastrophic to be able to use the remaining drop ships. *Exodus ship - A large, 100-person drop ship. *Escape pod - A small, 2-person drop ship. *Space shuttles - At least two shuttles can be seen docked to the Ark. The Delinquents' Dropship The 100's drop ship was launched with all 100 Delinquents and Bellamy Blake. It was intended to land on Mount Weather but landed twenty miles away on the wrong mountain. In the rough landing, it lost communications with The Ark, leaving the Delinquents' wristbands as the only form of monitoring the Earth's habitability. The Delinquents then established their Camp around the drop ship and used it as a shelter. Raven's Pod Raven Reyes rebuilt a 130-year-old escape pod to help her and Abigail Griffin get to Earth. Raven was in need of a pressure regulator but was unable to get a working part by the time she needed to launch from The Ark, causing her to have to wear a spacesuit instead. Abby remained behind on the Ark to create a distraction giving Raven time to launch. Once on Earth, Raven's pod was then used for spare parts to create flares for the Ark to see the Delinquents were alive. 'Suicide by Earth' According to Bellamy Blake, pods similar to Raven's were used in years past by Sky People as a form of suicide. Lincoln encountered one of these people still alive when he was a boy and for three days tried to help him before his father made Lincoln kill the man. First Exodus Dropship The intended first drop ship after the Delinquents' was initially going to include farmers, doctors and engineers. After the conflict started with the Grounders, it was then going to contain mostly the Ark Guard. In Season 1, Council member Diana Sydney and her people staged a rebellion and stole the drop ship instead. When the drop ship was launched, it never decoupled fully from the Ark and effectively crippled the Ark, leaving it without power. As the Exodus ship approached Earth, Mount Weather's jamming frequency caused their navigation to malfunction, making it crash into the ground and killing everyone on board. 'Project Exodus' Project Exodus was the plan to send the people on the Ark to the ground. After the Delinquents' ship launched, there were 7 remaining Exodus ships, which weren't enough to carry everyone from the Ark safely to the ground. This was a flaw to be fixed in the next 100 years but they ran out of time. After Diana Sydney's mutiny that left The Ark crippled and the remaining drop ships unusable, they ended up using the Ark itself to bring everyone to Earth. Notes and Trivia *In "We Are Grounders (Part 2)", a Russian flag can be seen on the 100's drop pod, indicating some of it might have been created from Mir-3. Category:The 100 Category:The Ark Category:Other